ff14_shivafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Ian Flynn
"Any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic." Trivia Im ersten Moment, in dem man den Rothaarigen sieht, wird seine Affinität zu Maschinen und Technologie üblicherweise schnell klar: Wenn es nicht gerade Werkzeug ist, was er bei sich trägt, so sind es zumeist mechanisierte Waffen, und selbst, wenn diese abwesend sind - er hat nicht selten Maschinenfett, Schweröl, Überreste von Ceruleum oder schnell verfliegenden Äther an sich, der ihm wie süßes Parfum hier und da am Körper hängt, allerdings auch genau so schnell wieder verfliegt. Von eigenem Äther ist nahezu gar nichts zu spüren, sehen, riechen oder anderweitig zu bemerken. Passend zu dieser Erscheinung hat sich an seine Kleidung und Ausrüstung ein vager Geruch von nassem Leder, Schmierfett und Angebranntem geheftet, den man in seiner unmittelbaren Umgebung wahrnehmen kann. Selbiger ist nicht penetrant oder störend, sondern verleiht dem Bastler eine Art Wiedererkennungswert, falls die Haare vom Ruß eher schwärzlich wirken oder er es geschafft hat, sich mal öfter als alle acht Tage zu rasieren. Generell wirkt seine Erscheinung eher praktisch orientiert. Verzierungen oder ähnliche Accessoires findet man an der Kleidung selten, zumeist hat jede Kleinigkeit auch eine Funktion, ohne nur des Aussehens wegen vorhanden zu sein. An Hand des nahezu immer vorhandenen Fünf-Tage-Bartes und des kurzgeschnittenen Haares kann man davon ausgehen, dass der Maschinist nicht viel auf sein Äußeres gibt, sondern Handlichkeit bevorzugt. Dennoch ist er nicht als unhygienisch zu bezeichnen, denn die Haare sind nicht fettsträhnig, die Hände haben kurze, gestutzte Fingernägel und auch ansonsten riecht er nicht ungewaschen, nach Schweiß oder alter Kleidung. Auch seine Zähne weisen keine Schädigungen, keine Karies oder Verfärbungen auf. Auch in seiner Art lässt sich ein gewisser Pragmatismus feststellen, beinahe so, als wäre ihm Vieles in seiner Gegenwart egal. Er raucht gerne, lacht genau so gerne, hat eine teils ungünstig große Klappe, derer er sich im Notfall mit Hand, Fuß und nicht zuletzt Technologie allerdings auch zu erwehren weiß. Ganz sicher hat dieser Mann nicht das Zeug, ein strahlender Ritter oder besungener Held zu sein, aber das scheint auch ganz und gar nicht in seiner Absicht zu liegen. Varia *Leute, die sich zur Genüge mit Magitek und generell Technologie auskennen, werden in dem Maschinisten definitiv jemanden erkennen, der mit Technologie der Garleaner umzugehen weiß, und das nicht erst seit gestern. Welche Schlüsse man daraus zieht, bleibt natürlich jedem selbst überlassen. *Solche, die viel mit Äther zu tun haben, wird der körpereigene Mangel an Äther an ihm auffallen. Nicht so, als wäre dort überhaupt nichts, was ihm in die Wiege gelegt wurde, aber definitiv viel zu wenig, um jemals in sich kampftauglich zu sein. Weiter von einem fähigen Magier entfernt wäre wohl nur ein Stein, und selbst der fliegt besser, wenn man ihn wirft. *Die Werkstatt, die in Shirogane (Bezirk 19, Haus 1) am Strand steht, ist kein Geheimnis, auch ihr Besitzer ist unter den Nachbarn kein Unbekannter - hauptsächlich wegen gelegentlicher Lärmbelästigung, teilweise unschönem Rauch, der in das Wohngebiet zieht, wenn der Wind ungünstig steht und der Tatsache, dass statt eines hübschen Vorgartens - wie man es in diesen Kreisen doch eigentlich pflegt - Maschinen den Bereich vor dem äußerlich etwas heruntergekommenen Haus okkupieren. *Man munkelt hier und da, dass in besagter Werkstatt höchstens Garleaner ein- und ausgehen, dass der Besitzer ein guter Freund des Personals der Botschaft in Kugane ist, zusammen gesehen hat man ihn mit derlei Leuten allerdings noch nie wirklich. *An anderer Stelle munkelt man, dass er es sich mit dem Imperium komplett versaut hat und sich deswegen von denen fernhält und verkriecht, weil er nur ungerne in einem dreiminütigen Kriegstribunal-Prozess zum Tode verurteilt werden möchte.